A Tale of a Dragon
by AveryScarlet
Summary: The tale of how young Avery Reinhart in her first days in the Fairy Tail guild. Due toher painful past, Av is unable to trust people around her and doesn't consider herself as a human being, even going to the lengths of isolating herself from the world in order to not get close to anyone. But what if a certain pink haired boy decides to change all that? NatsuXOC Slight GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've been trying to make, but I keep remaking it out of anger cause I seriously don't like the beginning. Sooo! I have mentioned a few times about a fairytail fanfic, that has never been posted yet, is because I used to be in wattpad but left for personal reasons. I decided to put this up to see if many of you want to see the full out course of it and I want to know whether I should follow some parts of the actual story line of the show or just go on to the point where my character's main event begins. So please R&R! This is how my character was on her first days in the guild! Her name is Avery Reinhert, who happens to be a storm dragon slayer! I wanted to call her 'wind' but on my previous account I got some complaints about the name of the magic. I'll explain here and now, like in fairytail there is air magic and wind magic, both a separate magic ability but just have the same properties. So Wendy is Sky dragon slayer that uses air (read the fairytail wikia) and my OC is a Storm dragon slayer that uses wind. Understand?**

* * *

_ The Tale of a Young Dragon _✨

_Part I of III_

I sat in my usual spot away from any member of the guild in order to keep my distance and not bother with any of one them. All I could think of is finding Reisswind, my foster mother who happens to be a dragon. Even though I was told she was dead before being saved by Igneel, something inside me kept egging me that she was indeed alive and was just in hiding, similar to the event when all dragons disappeared all over magnolia.

I figured this out after meeting another dragon slayer, who happens to be the son of the dragon that saved my life not long ago. "Hey what are you staring at ice princess!?" I hear a yell from across the other side of the room. Another yells is heard but from a different voice, yelling, "Someone that's obviously not you fire brain! Why do you even care if it's not even you I'm looking at in the first place!?" I look over my shoulder to see the usual two fighting over god-knows-what and prepare to go at each throats, again.

I sigh at their own childish antics, even I'm a kid myself, knowing that no matter how much they fight nothing will be gained since both of them are always passing out at the end of every fight they get into. I sigh wondering out loud, "Why in the world do I have to stay around so many humans...?" "Aren't you human yourself?" Erza Scarlet asks as she walks up by my side, watching the fight beside me. "I have my own reasons," I push myself off my seat, "but I'd rather stay away from people for now if I want to continue on my quest to find my mother. She's the only thing I have left in this world I can truly call family and I won't let anyone make me astray from that goal."

The last thing I want is to make friends, friends who will back stab you in the end if you are careful with who you trust your secrets to. Scarletnever removed her gaze from me, even though I did bump her shoulder as I walk right past her. I didn't do it to be rude, I just wanted to give her a sign that I didn't want to be bothered. "Avery!" I stop right before I could reach the exit. It was Makarov, sitting on top of the bar counter having his usual drink of- I think you call it- booze like the old man he is. I groan in annoyance as I march toward the semi-drunk man, ignoring the countless stares I earned from many of the guild members present.

When I got to him the next thing that happened was the most unexpected thing ever, Makarov jumps off where he was sitting and slaps me right in the face. I stare at the side in shock, my hand consciously touches my cheek as it slightly throbs in pain, feeling the slight pain I felt. Everyone was shocked at the sudden action, but Makarov ignores everyone's stares and looks up at me with a look of disappointment.

"You have once again ignored my orders for the last time Avery! I gave you these missions so you can control your magic properly, not attack every person you encounter! The reason I accepted you in my guild was because of the potential you have inside of you. I gave you this second chance so you can properly live and observe the way we humans are truly are. So I want you to go back home for now and not attend anymore missions for now unless I tell you so," his orders didn't faze me. I just stiffly stood there before him , my face slowly starting to go blank as my hand slowly slips down to my side.

"You can't just order me around like a lap dog," I turn my back on him, "I'm free to make my own choices! You should know why I no longer trust humans anymore and why I can't stand being around them! This wasn't my idea in the beginning to stay close with any of you!" I ran to the direction to the big doors of the guild, passing by the two who were previously fighting each other, and bolted right out of the door without hesitation.

++Later on++

Instead of flying home like I usually would, I found myself on the ground heading straight for home through the large crowd of people who are either townsfolk or just travelers trying to find the means they need for their journey. I soon spot a group of kids who run right past me as one chasing the two with a smile on his face, I didn't get what's so fun about chasing after other kids if in the end one of hem will just repeat the process yelling 'it!' whenever you touch either a boy or a girl. 'Why don't they just scream out boy or girl instead of it? You can completely see the different genders between a boy and a girl,' I really didn't understand it no matter how matter times I contemplate on the many reasons that came into my head.

You may think that thinking about something like this so hard is meaningless, but the reason why is because of this one small tiny thing a lot of people don't really know about, not once have I really interacted with humans this close in my life while I was still with my foster mother. A painful flash back entered my head, the first flash was the two of us flying in the sky together side by side with a large smile on my face, and then the image changes with only me in the sky flying away in tears covered in blood, shouts of enraged people heard all around me.

I forced to snap out of that memory by biting my lip real hard till I was able to bite through the flesh and make it bleed, the pain helped me a little to recover my posture, but it wasn't enough to make me stop from thinking back to that horrible day. "Are you okay?" a voice asks me behind my back, reaching a hand out to me out of concern. When I felt the hand inches from my right shoulder, I grab onto the hand and flip the stranger forcefully onto the ground in front of me. I saw a flash of pink before a cloud of dust temporarily blinds my vision, but that didn't stop me from reacting when I see a certain guild mate of mine I had not expected to see in a situation like this. "Dragneel!?" "Waaah...! The world is spinning...!" swirls form in Natsu's eyes as he lays on the ground with what seems to be stars floating over his head.

++FF++

Next thing I knew, we both ended up at one of those small human café's and having a small meal in order to make up for hurting the boy without any reason at all, except for the fact it was only out of self defense. "So," I cross my arms, "why were you following me?" Natsu spews his juice out in response to my question, completely proving my suspicions on the boy and now the problem is how I should deal with this new problem on my list. "W-Well I wasn't entirely following...! Erza forced me into buying her another cake after Happy and I accidentally ate hers! How was I suppose to know it was hers!?" right after Natsu said that he shoves the entire piece of cake in his mouth as soon as the waitress came up and serve our orders to us. I sweat drop and suggest, "Maybe it was entirely your fault why that happened."

"Huh!? No way! I asked Mirajane if the cake belonged to anyone and she told me no!" "Idiot! It's the demon we're talking about here! You know how much she and Scarlet hate each other's guts, so of course she would tell you that in order to tick Scarlet off!" "Still! Who would just leave a perfectly good strawberry cake out like that in the open!? Anyone could take it!" "No, I think it's just you... You're practically a bottomless pit! Have you seen how many plates you stack up every time you eat? Honestly, I'm surprised you don't join any of those food contests they hold back at the guild!" "Hell no! I almost got a stomach ache the last time I joined one of those stupid contests!"

'What am I doing?' I thought to myself as I continued talking with the boy, 'This isn't right. I'm not even suppose to be talking to him! But it feels so nice when I'm around him... Like I'm-' "And that's why I think Happy should be the one to do this!" the entire time Natsu was talking he was telling me the whole time how his cat should've been the one get the cake instead of him. I accidentally let a small amount of my emotions slip out, "Hahaha! C'mon Natsu you have to admit that it's mostly you that has to do it!" Natsu stares at me awestruck as I slap a hand over my mouth to cover the wide smile I flashed at him not to mention actually say his not like that out in the open, I've always referred everyone by their last names so I can show everyone I'm not interested on being friends with them.

Happily, Natsu jumps up from his seat exclaiming, "You actually called me... by my name! You would usually call me boy, fire dragon, or Dragneel! I'm finally friends with you!" "Now hold on just a minu-" I was interrupted when Natsu continues on, "I've gotta whole lot of stuff planned for us! We're both dragon slayers so we can go around and blow stuff up together! And maybe you can teach me how to fly too!" "Wait sec!" I yelled, loud enough to act exactly how dragon roar would sound to make everyone around us cover their ears in pain. I pant for a few seconds and then recovered my emotionless mask, "Listen Natsu, I don't know how you found out I was a dragon slayer but I will say this once and only once. I am not here to make friends with any humans." "Aren't you human as well?" Something inside me made jump off my seat and bolt away from the boy before he had to chance to stop me, and old emotions bubbling up inside me as I made a run for it towards home.

'I'm not human... I'm not human!'

||At home||

As soon as I opened the door to my house I slammed it shut behind my back and lean against it tiredly, panting from the long distance run I made in order to get away from the guild, away from the embarrassment I had to go through after my sudden first out burst in weeks. I slid down slowly to the ground, my hand finding it's way to my face, and sighed in annoyance. 'Why do I have to stick around with these humans? I already told Makarov I'm only here to get stronger... not bond with people who'll end up betraying me in the end...' I brought my knees to my chest as I look up at the damaged ceiling of my house.

It didn't really bother me if the small shack I live in is a piece of crap, I just wanted to live in a home that's far away from anyone that can potentially do any harm to me, especially if I could do anything that would make them want to harm me. Then I looked at my bed, which happens to be a hammock, hanging slightly below the hole up on the ceiling.

"I probably should get some rest..." I sighed tiredly, standing up as I comb my short orange hair to straighten it up after the long run I made a few moments ago. The fact that I'm still alone in the small home makes me feel slightly comfortable, except I'm not entirely alone like I wanted to be from the start. I set my sights on large egg that sat in the middle of my small hand-made wooden table in the center of the shack, which I placed inside a perfectly fitted basket the moment I found it, and stared at the strange green marks that cover the abnormal egg. "You seriously make my day," I walk over to the table and placed a hand ontop of the shell, "one day you came crashing on my home, broke almost all of my only good furniture and yet I still kept you with me."

Like as if the egg understood every single word I said, it slightly tilts to the side as if it was leaning against my hand and loving the strokes I gave as my hand continues to brush the soft shell. "I could've made you into an omelet," the eggs freezes after I said that, "but then that would be a waste after a week of taking care of you. I don't even have a frying pan big enough to fit you once I crack you open." Time seemed to tick by slower than how I anticipated, all I did the next few minutes is just read a book that I earned from one of my missions on top my hammock or just lay on my back staring at up at the orange sky.

"Old man must really not trust me... it's not my fault that every person out there threatens me with weird looking weapons! They're even horrible when asking for money! Just get a job, join a stupid gilled (not a miss spell ok? That how she pronounces it! XD), become a member of that group of old farts who run this place! What's it called? Mangy Council? Hunter Council? Student Council?" I ponder on various different names that came into my head so I could figure out what to call that weird government that runs these places. Political stuff isn't my kind of thing, now magic is what keeps me going in this world.

"Gaaaah! Forget it! I can't even understand why humans are so complicated!" I slash a blade of wind at the nearest object I could hit and made it split in half then shatter into pieces. I start panting from exhausting myself on that one spell, "Reminder... Never use... that spell again..." It's one of my most dangerous and destructive spell Reisswind taught me before, Storm Dragon's Shattering Wind, she said I could only use it only against foes who I judge upon their scent if they don't deserve to live and have a future to hurt others. That spell can slice a person in half then shreds the body into tiny unrecognizable pieces, and because I can't properly use the spell just yet, I can only leave large cuts on every inch of the average human body and leave then for dead unless I decided to do the final blow.

I walk up to the shatters object and saw that I had hit- my old doll. Picking up a piece of her head I muttered darkly, "Judgment... There's no such thing in this world... not around the innocent who haven't done anything wrong..."

**To Be Continued**

**That ends part 1! I'm not really sure if any of you will like this since I noticed there's barely any NatsuxOC stories so I'm putting up her days in the guild since I know that with my busy schedule I'll barely have time to type up chapter 1 of this wonderful anime. I am having trouble with the start of the actual story so... I will put up a poll (still getting the hand of it) and ask whether to start at these three point, Lullaby Arc, Galuna Island Arc, and also the Carnival Arc but this one will be at the near end of it. Please R&R, don't hesitate to share your ideas on what you think I should do and also please look forward to part 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna! Sorry I've been gone for a while! I haven't had time to work on Mercury alchemist, but I was atleast able to get this up! I hope you don't hate me! I forgot to mention something very important in the last chap! When Avery first started out she had her orange hair till her shoulders and wore rags for clothes. The picture is her different appearance later one! I'll let you're imaginations run how she looks till then!**

* * *

_The Tale of a Young Dragon _✨

_Part II of III_

Character Song/OP:  
Avery Reinhart (Kotoko) - World Link  
VC: Rie Kugimiya (Me: I laughed so hard when I remembered she's Al's seiyu! XD But her voice, in my head, will only be used for the current young Av!)

++Morning++

::Dream::

"Avery! Don't go! Please! I beg of you!"  
_Who is it...?  
_"You can't leave! You promised that we'd be together with our family forever! We're your nakama!"  
_Family...? What family...? What does nakama mean...?  
_"Av... please... don't die...! Everyone fought so hard to save you..! Why would you sacrifice yourself for us...!?"  
_Who is that person...? Why is my face... Are these... tears...?  
_"AVERY!"

::End of Dream::

I woke up unfazed from my dream. I didn't care why I have that in the first place, in the past I've had dreams like that countless of times in the past and out of all the weird dreams this one was definitely the weirdest out of all of them. You can say that it's like I can see the future of what's going to happen to me and almost every time they're right, I need to pay attention to them more after the last time I ignored dreams like this or else something horrible will happen again. Just like that day... "Oh well! As long as I stay away from humans then I'll be safe," I shrug off the memory of the dream and decided to do the usual thing I do when I wake up.

Like humans, I too have a usual morning routine. I stretch in my hammock as I gazed down at the area below me, checking if any idiot intruder decided to try and sneak in to steal something that's completely useless like all the other crap I have in the place from all those dumb missions I go on. You need to have the balls in order to do that in my territory. I flew down slowly so I wouldn't accidentally knock down the giant egg. After keeping it for a month without thinking of eating it, then there's no way in hell will I waste such effort on keeping the thing if it's gonna break just like that. "Hey eggbert! I'm gonna go out for a little flight for a while! Make sure the house stay safe," I tell the egg before flying upwards. I don't have an exact name to call the creature inside the egg just yet. I need to know whether or not it's a boy or a girl and also if it's actually an egg of a monster, if it is I might have to end up killing the thing right after it was born. As I flew up in the air I could already feel the crisp morning wind touch my face, it felt so refreshing knowing that no humans have come out yet from their homes to pollute the air with their putrid odors to ruin my day. When I finally flew at about 20 feet off the ground, I stopped myself in place in mid-air and stared off at the morning sun as it rises up and lights up the town below it.

||At the Guild||

The moment I came into the guild and sat in my usual spot, the next thing I knew I was surrounded by all of the kids in Fairy Tail and bombarded with questions that I cannot answer. One of them even got the nerve to even sit right next to me. I grip on the handle of my cup tightly as I had an annoyed look in my eyes the louder the swarm continued to talk. 'Why did this have to happen...? All I wanted was to drink my juice in peace like always!' "How about you try this?" Fullbuster suddenly hands a cup filled with a mysterious yellow liquid. I took it, sniffed it, then I asked the boy with a distrustful look, "This isn't your pee right?" "The hell it isn't!" yells Fullbuster at my reaction to his offered drink. "You've never had lemonade before?" Lisanna Strauss asks, noticing my confusion. I gaze up from my drink and tilt my head in confusion at the new word, "What's a Liimonaid?" They both sweat drop in my reaction. (A/N: I don't know what kind of fruits they have in fairytail. I mean if you've seen the weird kinds of animals, excluding the monsters, you can probably guess what that their fruits aren't really normal. So I'll just stick to the normal ones we all know.) "It's not liimonaid Avery! It's lemonade! You know the type of that's green at first but turns yellow to show it's ripe," she explains to me, correcting me on my false knowledge of the name.

"Ripe? You mean the thing you say what someone's death?" I question on this new foreign word I've just learned, confused at what they were getting at. Levi sweat drops, "That's R.I.P.!" Gray face palms, "You maybe cute... but you're absolutely a lot more clueless than that guy!" "Cute? What's that?" The more and more we get into this conversation, the more I am feel myself fall into the back of my mind in search of every word in my vocabulary Reisswind taught me or atleast the time when I talked to Igneel when he came to visit my foster mother one time. "What animals do you know?" now it was that sky boy Dwarfmen asking me. (Me: Not a typo!) What is with these humans and talking to me? Can't they tell I don't want to be bothered? 'Or was it...' a mental image of both the old geezer and Dragon boy snickering evilly with one another, 'those two?'

"Please tell me you atleast know what a book is!" Levy begs as everyone soon got into talking to me. I tilt my head to the side asking, "Of course I know book is, you use that for campfires right? I was taught that anything that is burnable can be used for a campfire." I watch in boredom as Levy's soul starts to fly up into heaven, her two buddies trying to catch it and bring the soul back into it's body. I sigh then took another sip from my rainbow colored juice. "What is that stuff?" Gray asks me with a disgusted look when he see's my drink. "Hmm? This is just something I came up by myself to keep my healthy and not eat in those human restrooms," I answer casually before taking anther sip at my drink. Cana Alberona over hears this and corrects me, "It's restaurant! Not restroom! That's where normal people like us go to do our business." I pointed out the window that showed a nearby tree outside and state, "There are things call tree's and bushes. People will peek be able to peek on you, but if your careful enough and can do what ever you want peacefully until you're finished."

Everyone went dead silent at this.

Me: Bwahahahahaha! I just had to let it out! Av: You made me sound like an idiot... Me: Well since we share the same name and your still in you're child form so... Scarlet (16) Reinhart (9) = Scarlet Av: *anime vein* Shut up!

Some began to laugh while others fall to the side yelling 'that's wrong!' or 'didn't you go to school!?', any of those things got me irritated and I had the familiar old feeling of punching someone. "Not only does this kid look stupid," I felt someone sit ontop of my head, "but she is stupid!" "Mira-nee!" My eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the sudden weight I felt above me, though at least I can have the chance to say the devil is as evil as in stories and Mirajane Strauss is a total example of the devil itself- no, satan! "Mirajane, get off her head!" Scarlet orders. Oh no, we all know where this was going and I know this wasn't going to be pretty. I duck my head the moment Mirajane goes to punch Scarlet from across the table, to which she does as well, and in the end their fists ended up each others faces and my head forcefully begin forced downwards to look down at my lap to be used as a foot stool. 'I really hate humans...!' my thoughts scream as my body trembles in rage. "Psst! Avery down here!" I hear Natsu's voice from under the table, his hand beckoning for me to follow.

When I felt Mirajane's foot come off I took this chance to dive after Natsu and avoid the upcoming crazy battle, there's no way in hell will I get in a fight between two killer monsters. I crawled cautiously through the small cramped space filled with random crap, and hopefully I don't end up touching someone's smelly foot from trying to find Natsu. I did find him in the end, "Dragneel what's going on? Why did I suddenly get swarmed by everyone? And how come your not out there fighting?" "Are you kidding!? It's Godzilla vs. Ultra Godzilla!" I sweat drop at Natsu's own stupidity, "Idiot... That means this whole guild would've been destroyed by now!" "Don't worry Avery," Happy floats right next to me and assures me, "if Natsu's here then he can act as our human shield!" "Happy! Why you little-!" Natsu grabs his cat and starts to shake him like crazy, almost to the point where Happy was either turning into a darker shade of blue from the lack of air or lose his meal. I sigh in annoyance and glance to the side, "Humans are so annoying..."

Before Natsu could make any comment about what I said, a had suddenly dives in from above the table and grabs the back of my head. We sat there in dot silence until I was forcefully pulled out at the speed of light by the stranger who dared decided to put their grubby human hands on my, and the next thing I knew I ended up hanging in the air by my head like a lifeless doll. "We'll see who's right Erza! Let's see is little Avy here can tell the difference between these two cups! Winner will decide the fate of the loser!" it was Mirajane, out of all the people to do humiliate it had to be me. Erza, not wanting to lose to her rival, immediately agrees with her terms, "You're on!" I was _placed_ (more like slammed) back onto my usual chair and then I was presented with two glass cups filled with the same yellow liquid Gray offered to me earlier to try. "What is this...?" I ask in annoyance, my eye brow twitching as I stare at the cups. "If you can tell me which one is lemonade and which one is not then you're free to go!" Mirajane offers to me _kindly. _ I look at her then the cup. I know where this is going, by how evil and disgusting that demon is on the inside and out I can tell that she wants me to tell the difference between that limonaid thing (Me: Well atleast one letter was removed. XP) and piss.

A figure jumps up in the air and I heard it cry out, "Run away Avery! I'll take on the guard so you can escape!" My eyes began to sparkle a little in excitement when I realize who it was that attempted to save me, 'Natsu!' My respect for him went away when I watch Erza swiftly punch Natsu away before he even had the chance to lay a finger on the scarlet haired girl, causing him to crash into a nearby wall. "Hm~? What was that look you had in your eyes~?" demon girl asks me with a big evil Cheshire smile on her lips. Out of sheer impulse to hide the fact that I was blushing, I quickly grabbed one of the cups and took in all of the juice inside my mouth, but that doesn't mean I'll swallow the substance just yet. They all stare at me in shock at what I did. After a few seconds of waiting for a reaction from me, my face turned green. "It's piss!" one of them cries out. "Hurry up and spit it out! You'll get sick you if drink it!" Lisanna screams as she covers her eyes. Gray asks Mirajane in pure disgust, "How can you be so cruel!? I can't believe you were so low into actually putting your own pee in a cup!" That earned him a kick in the face. "I didn't put my own piss in it! It's not even piss! Just vinegar mixed with food coloring and water!" she yells, blushing in embarrassment at the situation at hand.

Natsu was the only one cheering, "Go Avery! You can do it!" "Aye sir!" Happy appears out of no where (Me: I almost forgot the cat!) and flies in closer to cheer for me. I couldn't take it anymore. I spewed it all out at Happy, but not only that I ended up using my dragon's roar on the cat by accident. "WAAAAH!" he cries as he is slammed into the very same wall exactly beside where Natsu was. Wild storm winds came out my mouth uncontrollably and started to destroy everything around me as I cried out, "It's gross! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted in my life!" (A/N: Remember that OVA episode when Natsu and Gray saw Master Makorov butt naked in the pool? Exactly the same reaction except from what she drank!)

\\Later On/

Everything inside the guild was complete destroyed inside the guild, people and objects laying everywhere after the indoor storm finally dissipated. "It's gross... It's so gross...! I hate it!" I continued screaming my lungs off as I tried to take the disgusting taste off my tongue. "Avery calm down! It'll go away-" I interrupted Erza as I finished, "It's so sour!" "S-Sour?" Natsu stammers, finally lifting up a piece of words from ontop of him only for it to fall on Gray before he could get up. (Me: XD Words can't describe I feel about this right how!) "I thought I was going to puck all over place! And in the end... I did!" I cried out in shame and collapsed on my knees in shame. "It can't be that sour!" Happy takes a big huge gulp from the drink. As soon as he swallowed it, the once blue cat turns green and collapses to the ground. I quickly look at Gray with tears in my eyes, "And you wanted me to drink that crap! I hate you Fullbuster!" Gray, shocked at my sudden claims of hatred towards him, sits in a corner with a depressed aura surrounding his head muttering, "I was just trying to impress you..." Levy and Lisanna sweat drop, "How is that impressing her...?" "Gahahahaha! She hates you now Gray! Now I have a chance-" I interrupted Natsu by saying, "I hate you too! How could you do nothing and just cheer for me!? That's even lower compared to what he did to me!" Both boys stood side by side, depressed after hearing my harsh words aims directly at them.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm going home!"  
"Wait Avery!"  
"Don't follow me Dragneel!"

\\That evening/

"Hey oba-san! I'm here! You said you needed-" I was interrupted by a sudden whack to the back of my head by a gigantic broom stick. "Ow! What was that for!?" "You little human brat! Didn't anyone teach you not to waltz into someone's home without permission!?" Polyscua (Me: How do you even spell her name!?) scowls me as she picks up the remains broom, which showed exactly how hard she had hit me. "So? What is it you wanted from me?" I demand. I watch every move she made, walking towards her drawers and pulls out a small green jewelry box then walks back to me, a hesitant look in her eyes when she came up to me. I was starting to get impatient at her hesitance, "So? What is it you want?" She sighs then tells me, "Makarov told me to hand this to you since you always avoid him and many of the other guildmates. He said this is something you'd want, as a remembrance of the one thing you've held close to your heart." My eyes widen in shock, I know what she was talking about and as soon as it came into view I grab in from her hands and immediately rip it open, inside held a scale and it was not any ordinary scale it was a dragon scale. "He's been trying to give it to you but you always leave the guild whenever he arrives," she explains further on the story, but I wasn't even paying attention.

I closed the small box and hugged it close to my heart, tears spilling over as the familiar scent flows from the scale and into my nostrils, a scent that only I know and only I can smell unlike regular human beings. "Reisswind..." I utter silently. I heard shuffling infront of me, and when I looked up Polyscua had lowered herself down to my level. "You are still so young to say you hate something," she gazes at the window that's shining down on us, "humans are indeed annoying creatures. I am at the age where my decisions are absolute... You over time will come to change your view on them." I snap when she tells me this, "I shall never trust humans! You can't make me Polyscua! I always thought you were different since you also hate humans like me... but you're just like that old man! You just want me to get close to them so I can get hurt again!" Once again I was out running.

||Outskirts of Town||

"Stupid Polyscua... stupid humans... stupid Natsu!" I kicked every object insight to relieve every one of stress inside me body. It was working, but every time I calmed down their faces would appear in my mind again it sent me over the edge again and it would cause me to go wild and destroy every object in my path. If it was that stupid giant monkey that's been stalking my home then I send him flying into outer space or just beat the crap out of it till it passes out in defeat. "Why can't they just leave me alone!?" I cried out and punched the nearest tree with Storm Dragon's Claw. "GAAAAHH!" I hear it scream in pain. I tilt my head in confusion and decided to take a little peek inside the tree only to see Natsu and Happy collapsed on the ground with large bumps on their head. "The world is spinning..." Natsu says with swirls in his eyes. Happy said something completely off, "So many flying fish... I want to eat them..." A vein pops at the side of my head, "Why are you following me again...? And why did you bring your feline this time!?" Seeing that they weren't part of this world anymore I had two choices on what to do with these two idiots; 1) leave them for an animals next meal, or 2) bring them home with me and take care of them till they snap out of it then leave. I wanted to leave them but looking back at the boy I was reminded of Igneel and the debt I still want to repay, also it seemed to cruel to leave them out here alone and defenseless.

I look around to see if there was anyone nearby and sigh in annoyance, "You better thank me for this later..."

||My House||

As I wipe the sponge over his head Natsu soon starts to gain conciousness much to my relief. Now I have to wait for his cat to wake up. "Avery...?" Where...?" Before he had the chance to finish his sentence I shoved a piece of bread into his mouth, causing him to gag a little until he was able to properly eat the bread with ease. "Why do you keep on following me? I thought I already made it clear I didn't want to be close to any of you," I demand. He gulps nervously as he finishes eating his bread, "If I tell you... you're going to think I'm weird. You already think Gray is weird! And I don't want to be placed on the same level as that guy!" I had a serious look that said 'try me'. "We-Well I always noticed how lonely you are whenever you come to the guild... You never let anyone close to you so I had to follow you everywhere to keep a closer eye on you!" he explains to me with a huge blush forming on his face. I push on more to his reasons, "Why?"

"It's because..."  
"Because...?"

Without realizing it, my face was inches away from his causing Natsu to completely turn as pink as his hair and back away a little. "Gah! N-Not so close Av!" I was caught off guard at the sudden nickname, "Av? Where'd that come from?" "Well your name is too long to remember! So I thought of a nickname for you," he glances down at his lap nervously, "is it weird...?" I don't know what to say. I bring someone in my home for the first time, take care of a human for the first time and now I got a nickname for the first time, just how many firsts will this boy take? I blush in realization at what I was doing and said to the boy, "D-Do what you like!" I stood up and walked up to my egg, right at the exact same moment when Happy wakes up with drool coming out of his mouth. "I just had a dream of a giant fried fish dancing with me! Now I smeel an actaul fish!" the blue cat says with drool coming out of his mouth. I sweat drop and point saying, "I have some left over friend fish on the counter. You can have it if your hungry." Without a minute to spare, a flash of blue passes by me and a long with the sound of loud crashes behind my back. I turn around as Natsu runs up to my side, we both fall to the side when we see Happy sitting on the counter surrounded by a pile of mess around him after crashing. "He sure has a big appetite," Natsu comments. I gave him a blank look, "Like father like son."

"He's not my son! Happy is more like a friend than a son!" he yells at me with stema coming out of his ears. "So what? He's your boyfriend or something?" I ask, clearly confused at the relationship between the two. I think I said something weird again cause Natsu suddenly turned pale after I said that out loud. "Do you even know what boyfriend mean!?" to ask me the most obvious question is like asking me if I ever went to school, again. "Of course! It's a special relationship between two male friends! Only a moron would think it's something like that %^&(#$ (me: pffft!) those perverts read," I tell Natsu and go back to doing what I was suppose to do earlier. I left Natsu completely dumbfounded and embarrassed after what he just heard, and I think after hearing my explaination it might've hit him hard when he realized the moron I was talking about was him and the new kind of book he just found out from me. Two moment later he asks me, "How the hell do you know about those kinds of things!? Aren't you the same age as me not to read those kinds of things!?" I was about to gp and wipe the egg until I heard THAT come out of his mouth. I swirl around yelling with a bright red face, "Who said I read those kinds!? I only found out about those by accident when I stumbled into that gigantic storage in the back! Some pervert decided to use fake book covers to hide them!"

"What did you do with them?" I didn't want to tell the boy but- "The fire you ate last week were the burning books," I blantly tell him. I think I saw him turn green but I'm not sure what color he was, Natsu suddenly just ran out of the door and I think he's puking his guts out right now, better not be fire or he'll be the one fixing the damage on my only home. I run my hands through my long orange har as I continue on with my business. It would take up too much time to try and kick these two out of my home, even though one practically did it for me after learning the truth. "Neh neh Avery~" Happy calls me over. I flash him an annoyed look, "What is it now? You looking for more fish?" "Is that an egg I see?" he asks me. I soon start to panic, if this cat tells the others about an egg that's possibly holding the same species of flying felines similar to this one than I am in deep trouble, and I do not what any humans walkng around my home freely. "I was actually gonna eat it later... I'm curious if it is your species. I wonder if cat tastes as good as they say," and with that Happy flies out through the hole above us scared shitless at what I just said. I dust my hands saying, "Now that that's done with I can finally catch some Z's! Today has really been tiring!" The nickname 'Av' echoes in my head, I feel like I was forgetting something here. I just shrug it off and decided to fly up to my hammock, no way in hell am I taking a bath now. "I wonder if tomorrow will be different...? I guess it would be nice for once to have a little company... that egg better hurrt up and hatch..." I wonder out loud before passing out out of exhaustion.

What I didn't know was that a certain dup had heard me and were making their way towards town, and that was the start where my life would change forever.

Ending Song: Itsumo Zenkaida X3 - by Happy and Natsu

**To Be Continue**

**I... am... DONE! God this took me forever. I've been trying to experiment on my writing skills when it comes to comedy and in the past... it did not go well. If you've noticed my other on-going seires is really serious, not because my OC is serious it's just that I have a hard time on writing up something funny for you guys to enjoy. I am so sorry for the long wait! College is killing me, and currently I am not doing so well. But hey! X-Mas is coming up so that mean I'll have like about... 3 more updates probably?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final part of the trilogy I finally got an idea where to start it and I'm pretty sure you'll like it too! Now after this thrid part it's time to seriously think of where you all want me to start it off! I have a few ideas but I want you all. as the reader, to put up your final opinions before the start of Av's adventures with everyone! Sa! Ikuzo!**

* * *

✨_A T__ale of a Dragon_✨

Final_ Part - A New Start_

Current Guild Card (Me: If only I can draw I could put her picture on a blank guild card and post it! TT^TT)  
Name: Avery Reinhart (A/N: II keep forgetting to correct this! It's Reinhart not Reinhert! Gomen!)  
Age: 9  
Magic: Storm Dragon Slayer  
Likes: ?  
Dislikes: Sour things, mainly lemons  
Magic Circle Color: Dark Grey (or just Grey)

Spells: (I think it's best if I mention how they work now cause it's really hard describe these kind of things. It's so hard to type down the action that's going on!)

Dragon Slayer  
Storm dragons roar ( Fūryū no Hōkō) : The user quickly gathers and releases wind from their mouth in the form of powerful, wild tempest blast.  
Storm dragons wings ( Fūryū no tsubasa ) : The user rise her hand above her head collecting wind energy. Then swing her hand and release several numbers of scale shaped wind masses flying at the target.  
Dance of the storm dragon ( Fūryū no odori ) : The user creates two piral streams and place them at her own place, in order to block a long ranged attack. Used for defensive and offensive purposes.  
Storm dragons double claw ( Fūryū no Nijū tsume ) : The user ignites both hands with wind to assault the enemy with a powerful wind enhanced slash attack.  
Storm dragons Boreas ( Fūryū no Boreasu ) : The user collect wind energy into one hand then throw it directly at the getting in contact with the target it explodes and take form a a large whirlwind.  
Storm dragons spiral Jaw ( Fūryū Rasengaku ) : The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, transform wind into storm on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating.  
Storm dragons tornado: The user creates an enormous tornado, hitting enemies nearby and sending then flying up in the air, damaging every part of their body.  
Storm dragons crushing leg ( Fūryū no Hassei ) : The user ignites one of their legs and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with a powerful kick, strong enough to blast the enemy.  
Storm dragons crushing fang (Furyu no Saiga) : The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind, and swipes the target in a claw-like fashion.  
Storm dragons wing attack (Furyu no Yokugeki) :The user generates a large wind storm from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area.

Secret Arts: (I gave up writing it in romanji japanese. Too hard with this new keyboard.)

Shattering Wind: The user sends a slice of wind and cuts any near object in half, shattering it into pieces once cut on impact. Tempest Gale: Sonic Blast:The user only uses this when surrounded by clouds and strong winds, dives downwards into a spinning motion at the same time gathering both elements together and hits the opponent, causing a huge amount of damage to the body from the immense pressure and is strong enough to create a crater that is 12 arces of land. Tempest Gale: Ritual Dance: The user can only use this spell with a partnered dragon slayer, their hearts and mind have to be one in order to successfully act this spell. Holding each other arm in air saying the same chant that sound similar to a vow, both dragon slayers combine their elements together and create a huge storm that is combined with the other elements. It can be compared to Unison raid, but the difference between these two spells is that this one reflects the feeling of trust between only dragon slayers. The dance is similar to a (me: Oh god I don't want to say it...) mating dance of two eagles (me: / I read in this book as a kid about the findings of an actual frozen body of a draon and in their research, they predicted that the mating ritual is like how it works with eagles. / This is in the faaaaaaaaaaaaar future okay!? Not now! They're just kids!). Tempest Hailstorm: The user raises only one hand in the air and blasts a giant wind pillar up towards the sky, then crashes downwards onto the enemy with full force, gathering any other elements from up in the air, like lightening, snow, or rainwater.

Wind Magic: Flight: Let's the user use the wind as means of transportation.

Op: Itsumo Zenkaida - Natsu & Happy (found on youtube)

-Me-

"Ok... you can do this... You've made it up to 10 feet off the ground... You can make it to 10,000 feet... No problem..."

I clasp my hands together and tightly shut my eyes as I prepared myself for the biggest moment of my life, I am going to fly all the way up to the clouds. I blast myself up in the air but I did not once open my eyes to see what was happening, and I think I actually felt something wet hit my cheeks which is a good sign that I'm almost there. There's just one miner set back... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs after gaining the nerve to open my eyes. I'm embarrassingly afraid of heights. Yeah for a storm dragon slayer that has a mother for a dragon that can fly and use the wind spell ability to fly, I cannot stand being off the ground for too long nor can I look down when I fly. That's why I close my eyes every time I take off! "Too high! Too high!" I think all of Magnolia can hear me now. I was too scared to even realize that my spell had cancelled out until I felt myself slowly going down, and that's when I started to free fall back down to earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I soon started to cry when I felt myself fall downwards, but I was too afraid of opening my eyes and see how high I am off the ground to even save my own skin. I cried for the one person I never expected myself to call out to, "Save me... NATSU!" I hear the sound of running feet from below and the next thing that shocked me half to dead was the feeling of something soft catch me from crashing, and when I felt that I was finally safe open one eye to find that my savior was none other than the one person I called out for. "N-Natsu..." I utter his name in an exasperated voice. "Are you okay Av?" Happy asks as he floats beside Natsu's head. "Happy..." I mutter out loud. I then hear more footsteps running towards where we were, it was the other kids from Fairy Tail. "Natsu what's going on- Avery!?" exclaims Erza as the others runs up to where we are. "Everyone why are you...?" I was still too shocked to even care that I was so close to them, all I could feel was relief that I was saved and that I was no longer up in the sky.

"D-Did she just..." Jet starts. "Fall from the sky...!?" Droy finishes. "We should find a doctor for her!" Levy suggests when she notices how I was out of it. Cana pinches her temples and says, "The only one to turn to is Polyscua... But she hates humans just as much as Avery does." Grays sighs at the idea of visiting the grumpy old hag, "Guess it can't be helped... If only she wasn't so good with her broom stick then maybe it wou;d've been a good idea... Let's hope she's in a good mood today." Many questions swam in my head at their sudden appearance, 'Why are they here? How do they know here I live?' "Oi are you okay?" I didn't get why Natsu was so concerned until I realized that my vision was a little blurry and my cheeks felt wet for some odd reason. I was speechless for the first time in my life. I watch in horror as suddenly as the demon marches up behind Natsu and stomps her foot on the back of his head. "Stop being all lovey dovey already! You dragged us here for a reason remember!? Don't go forgetting what you told us!" she reminds the boy as she dug her foot in his head.

I look at the boy and tilt my head in confusion, "Promise?"

||At my House||

I took out as many chairs as I could get my hands on while everyone else roams around my house, curiosity filled their tiny minds the moment they stepped into my home, though I was kinda relieved they weren't asking questions yet about how come I was falling from the sky earlier. "This place is good only for a beggar! It's a surprise how she's lived this long after last weeks sudden hurricane!" Mirajane insults my home behind my back. I sweat drop while thinking, 'Actually I ate the hurricane... Then I spewed it back out when I realized I ate a few birds by accident...' "I never actually thought she'd let us in just like that," Erza says as she gawks at my tiny home. Natsu smirks proudly, "See! I told you guys she'll let us in! She's a really nice person!" "Aye sir!" Happy agrees with his pink haired friend. I _accidentally_ threw a chair at Natsu in his direction. I blankly stare at them saying, "Oops... It slipped." "How was that a slip!?" all of them scream after the pink haired boy crashes on to the floor. "I only invited you inside since you decided to travel so far to come over. Usually I would kick you out but seeing as you guys have no ill intentions on harming me you are all allowed to stay," I tell them as I continue to set things up so they can all get comfortable, "Natsu... are you okay?" Lisanna asks while prying the chair off of his face.

He sits up and scratches the back of his head, flashing her his usually cheeky grin, "I'm fine! Thanks Lisanna!" I watch them intently. I don't know why, but I felt this weird pang in my heart seeing how those two were so... cozy with each others prescence. "Hey are you two... Married?" I ask all of a sudden. Everyone in the room freezes and both Natsu & Lisanna blush like crazy, which proves to me that they are indeed married. "Y-You know what that means right!?" Levy asks with pure red cheeks. I simply nod saying, "Reisswind told me that it's when two people are bonded together and are comfortable in each others presence. Though I never thought that children your age would actually be in such a deep relationship." Natsu shots up and tries to correct me, "We're not married! Lisanna and I are just friends! Besides we're too young to even get married!" Humans and there meaningless lies. "I hope that Reiss wind person didn't fill your head with more weird stuff! All those things you know have completely different meanings to them!" that earned Gray a slice of wind to cut a few strands of hair from the top of his head.

"Don't insult Reisswind! She's the kindest and wisest dragon you'll ever know! Take back what you said!" I demand as I prepared another spell in my hand. "O-Okay I'm sorry! Wait- Dragon!?" naked boy exclaims as he repeats what I had said earlier. Everyone follows suit, besides Natsu, "Dragon!?" All eyes went to me then Natsu in shock knowing the truth now, both of us were raised by dragons and by the bewildered looks Natsu was getting I can tell none of them believed he was raised by a dragon no matter what he said. "So that means you're like Natsu!? A dragon slayer!?" Elfman asks me after gaining the nerve to slightly step out of his hiding spot behind his sister. I simply nod saying, "It's not that hard to tell when one is a dragon slayer or not." "You always avoid people so it's no wonder we don't know..." Levy states with a sweat drop forming at the back of her head. "Yesterday was probably the first time you actually said something," Gray tells me, sitting on one of the seats... with no clothes. Cana covers her eyes while telling the boy, "Gray your clothes!" "Gaaaaah!" The only good thing about the boy being naked was that he still had his boxers on.

Me: Now I shall present to you how strong Avery was as a kid! And how easily tempered she was...

The eldest of the Strauss was... Wait, where was she? "Hey guys! Who's up for scrambled eggs!?" I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the demon holding up my egg in the air for everyone to see, she literally had drool coming out of her mouth just thinking about it. I immediately jump at her like a predator except with fists filled with dark grey winds, "Hands off demon!" In one huge explosion the both of us ended up out side. I was beyond pissed. Mirajane jumps out of the dust cloud and I followed her suit. I raise my arms up on both sides as storm wind surrounds them, "Storm Dragon... Wing Attack!" The tornado dances around as they all go in the same direction, standing there with horrified expressions the moment they laid their eyes on me. I caught sight of them and I felt a familiar pang in my heart, their looks were all too familiar to me.

::Flash Back::

_After the cat-like beast collapses to the ground, I turn around to check if they were safe only to have a rock thrown at my head. "M-Monster!" one of the kids cry out in horror. More rocks were thrown at me as I tried to walk towards them, but the more I tried the more they feared me and continued to threw as much rocks as their little arms could throw. In the end I was in too much pain to take another step forward. Soon a loud erupted in the air. I look up to see Reisswind, her blue eyes glowing in rage when she spots the group of kids in front of me, they all freeze in place and stop their previous actions as my mother's eyes petrified them from moving. I stood infront of her to block her view of them. "Mom stop! I'm fine," I wipe the blood from my forehead and smile up at her, "see?" When I decided to look over my shoulders I expected them to give me looks of gratitude for sparring them from Reisswind, but instead they were even more scared than before after seeing me use dragon slayer magic on the monster._

_"Run! We have to tell the village!" and in an instant they all ran for it. I reach out for them but Reisswind uses her wing to stop me. My vision started to become watery. I gaze up at Reiss wind tearfully as I ask her, "Mom... Why are they scared of me? Isn't it magic is supposed to save people?" She rubs her head on my cheek and replies, "Not all humans are grateful... sometimes when their life flashes before themselves their fear rises up to the point to where they can't tell the difference between a monster and their savior... Give them time my child, they'll come to realize what you've done for them."_

::End of Flash Back::

I pant in exhaustion as Mirajane stands before me, still holding onto my egg without a single scratch on her body after all of my attacks. "What happened to you? You always go around telling us how weak and pathetic humans are, yet you can't even save your precious little egg?" she mocks me, using her foot to lift my chin up to force me to look straight up at her. I spit at a small ball of wind at her, "Don't put words in my mouth!" She backs away and let's go of my egg, which I was able to catch in time as Mirajane steps back with her eyes shut. When the tiny blast stops attack her face we all gaze at her with a pokerface stare at the sight of her new hairdo. her hair sprawled around exactly like a bird's nest, and to prove that a bird flies ontop of the bundle and falls asleep. After a few moments of silences all of the kids start to laugh at Mirajane who in return turns pink out of embarrassment and tries to swat the bird out of her hair. I was shocked to how care-free the air suddenly turned. "Wh-What?" I was left baffled as everyone suddenly surrounds Mirajane to try to get the bird off her head.

"Get off you stupid parrakette! My head isn't-" she dead stops when a bit of wit stuff falls down to her face after the fird flies off her head. "Gyahahahaha! You have bird crap on your face now!" Natsu laughs wildly and jabs a finger at her face. Lisanna tries to stifle her own laughter and tries to wipe it off with her handkerchief, "H-Hold st-still Mir-Mira-nee!" "You got what you deserved Mirajane," Erza states as she gives the escaped culprit and approved look. Gray sweat drops at the girl's reaction, "To approve a birds for crapping on Mirajane... that's really low even for you Erza..." I didn't know what to make of this. Earlier everyone was scared shitless from watching the one-sided fight, now I'm standing here all alone watching everyone with wide eyes as they all surround the demon and laugh joyfully at the sight. I look down at my egg and ask it, "Are you okay? I hope Satan didn't hurt you..." "Woah is that an egg!?" Natsu yells into myear and suddenly appears by my side. I collapse to the side in shock.

"Yo flame-brain! Don't go around yelling into someone's ears!" "Huh? What was that ice princess!?"

I think that's what they were yelling at each other, I can't tell with this constant annoying ring in my ears thanks to Natsu and now I can barely move an inch from shock. "Stop it! Fighting won't help Avery's case. Now you both better quit fighting," Erza's face went dark, "or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." "Yes ma'am!" they both squeal in terror and hug each other in fear at the sight of Erza's evil stare. "With that aside... What are we going to do with Avery?" Dwarfman (me: Yes she still calls him that! XD) asks as he gazes down at my frozen state.

-Normal-

Everyone was unsure what to do next, they certainly couldn't bring her inside her shack not that it has a gigantic hole on the side and looked like it was about to collapse any moment now. "I have a dumb idea," Natsu blurts out. "Coming out of you? It probably is a dumb idea," and another brawl immense between the two boys once again. Erza stops them by bonking the back of their heads to the ground, leaving both face planted to the grass with large bumps growing. "Natsu, tell us what your idea is," orders the scarlet haired. "I was thinking maybe we should be the ones to repair the damages! If we do maybe we can get a little closer to Av bit by bit!" his idea did sound just as dumb as he said so earlier, but seeing as how this can be great opportunity to get closer to the dragon girl it might actually work, only thing left is to get the girl's permission to do so. "It was mainly her fault that it happened but-" Happy dead stops in his sentence when he felt the intense stares coming from the group, excluding Elfman, Lisanna and Cana.

"I'll shut up!" the kitten cries out as he hides behind the innocent trio. "I don't think she'll be so happy if it's going to take forever," Jet points out, not liking the idea on how it'll take ages for them to repair Avery's home. "We're just of us all pull off a job like this," Droy points out the obivous to the group. Levy suggests, "If we're going to repair her home we can atleast remodel it to a safer place to live in, the structure of this could've easily collapsed with or without Avery being the one to cause it." Natsu flashes a smirk at Gray who scoff and turns away with his arms crossed. "Ok! Elfman and I will take care of the egg for Avery!" Lisanna tells the group gleefully and carefully takes the egg out of the frozen girls' arms. At this point she finally snaps out of it and looks around in confusion, oblivious to what they had been talking about the entire time. "Are you ok Avery?" Happy asks me. Avery rubs her head in pain, "Yeah... the joys of having enhanced hearing bites..."

-Me-

"What is it you're planning to do now? You came to my house so you can see what it looks like. Now leave before you do anymore damage! I want to be alone!" I order them as I stood up and pick up the egg off the ground. I was about to march off to my nearly demolished shack before Natsu asks me all of a sudden, "Didn't you say it would be nice to have some company for once?" I stop dead in my tracks and slowly turn to the side to stare at the groups, who all stood in place looking back at me with these weird smiles on their faces. I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulder much to mu surprise. "Starting tomorrow. we'll be coming over everyday till your house is repaired!" It took me three moments to register in what Erza had told me.

"Eh...? EH!?"

++Few days later++

Like Natsu said, they all constantly came over my place to repair my home and do some redecorating in the process to make me feel more comfortable. Whenever I come back from a mission I would find that a few of them, mainly Natsu and Happy, had snuck their way inside and waited for my return in order to continue their work on the place. I nearly kicked Natsu out of the house one time when I saw him sitting on my couch after I came out nearly naked from a shower, it's thanks to him I wear two towels now instead of just one wrapped around my head. After time went on I got used to their presence, the only thing I didn't get used to was someone in my home like right after I finally come back from a mission and that someone is Natsu. Though over time I ultimately gave up.

Not long after since they began construction an unexpected guest decided to turn up and help. "Laxus!? What are you doing here?" We all turn our heads to the direction of one of the girls' voice. I was the one who was shocked the most seeing how the teenager was as anti-social as I am. "Old man wanted someone wanted to watch over you kids... I decided to come over since it was getting to crowded at the guild," he tells the group, everyone immediately accepting his explanation and continue on with their work. I just sat on the roof watching intently as Laxus sets himself below a nearby tree and watches everyone with me as they continue on with their prospective work. "Hey watch it Gray! Stop freezing everything I build!" Natsu yells all of a sudden. Gray screams and drops whatever he was doing, "Then stop burning my freakin head! All of your damn fireballs keep going at me every time your doing god-knows-what!"

I shook my head in annoyance and jump off the roof, closing my eyes first so I won't scream and let them know I'm afraid of heights. I grab their heads as I say in a dark tone similar to Erza's, "Quit fighting already! It's already sidetracking the construction! Not to mention making all of you humans stay here longer to stick up my fresh air!" They immediately hugged each other in fear, probably thinking it was Erza until they realized it was me, except I was more pissed off than before. It was true. Since they've been coming around my home a lot now all I can smell is human every time I try to do my morning routine, and now I'm at the point of snapping and kicking everyone out of my land. "Erza number two..." I hear everyone mutter from behind my back. I flip my head to their direction and everyone immediately went back to what they were doing.

The days went by quickly and slowly I was starting to get used to their presence bit by bit, even though I never once interacted with any of them since I last stopped Natsu and Gray from fighting. Laxus did a few things but that was just it after that. "And... Done!" I peek down from the roof to see them smiling triumphly at the front of the house. They put a sign up telling me that they were officially done with construction. "We did it!" they all cheered and started to dance around happily. I gave them a blank stare before hiding myself again on the roof, trying to hide the fact that I was disappointed that they were finally done with my house. 'Good! No I can finally have some peace and quiet,' but no matter how many times I thought that I still felt a tad bit sad they won't be coming over anymore. "Too bad we never actually had a chance to hang out with Avery..." I hear one of them say below on the ground.

I stuck my ear out a listened in on their conversation. "We did get atleast two feet close to her," Elfman points out. "Yeah but it's not really much of an accomplishment if she still refuses to talk to us," Gray sighs then was accompanied by everyone else, who too were disappointed at the climax of their hard work. 'Maybe just a little bit longer...' I stuck my head out for everyone to see and call out, "You can stay over for the night! It's already getting late! I don't want the old man to start yelling at me nd I don't trust Sparky there to protect you in the woods!" By the time I had realized what I had just done all of them were already setting up camp, as if they knew I was gong to give them permission to stay. My hand grips tightly at the edge of the roof until it cracks. "Those human brats... They tricked me! They said those things out loud on purpose!' I thought as my face darkens. "Let's get some firewood Happy!" Natsu cries out and runs towards the woods like the maniac he is.

Happy flies after his partner frantically, "Natsu wait up!" "Don't go burning the forest down!" Erza orders when she spots the pink haired boy lighting up his fist with fire. "Geez... We're gonna get roasted at this point," Gray states in annoyance, again naked out in the open. "Gray your clothes," Mirajane says with a smirk on her face. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered my ears and rolled to the side, my face twitching at ever damn noise they were making down below, and it was slowly starting to piss me off bit by bit as the moon starts to rise up into the sky above. Time flies by quickly, and before I knew it they were all camping right infront of my home and celebrating in succession of the complete construction as well as something else.

"Oi Laxus! Enough hanging around that tree! Come over here already!" Lisanna calls out. I decided to take a nother peek again to see what the commotion was all about. Laxus still sat in the same place he's been in since he first arrived, there wasn't much improvement on his hand with interacting with any of the kids. "Shut up! I'm only here to keep an eye on you brats!" he yells at them. 'That's right... his own father was kicked out not long ago by the old man...Shows you how much humans can't be trusted...' I thought as I remember the the his father was forced to leave.

::FlashBack::

_"You think you can kick me out!? I'll be back! This time with my own guild!" and with that the old man's own son slams the guild doors shut. I was just about to entire when I suddenly ran into the tall dark man. "Ah Avy-chan~!" I felt chills run down my spine when my name rolls down that dreaded man's tongue. I got used to Demon calling me that. but the way he says it is just disgusting. He lowers down to my level and starts babbling stuff at me, "My father just kicked me out... can you believe it? His own son! To think after all my years of service he does this to me! Backstab me like I'm some sort of scapegoat!" I plugged my nose to block out the stench of his horrible breath, saying, "The old man has his reasons. Don't come crying to me for something you did."_

_Then he starts to get serious. "Humans are really beings you can't trust," my eyes widen at his words, "I respect you for the fact you don't trust any human being. Your hatred for them is what will give you the power of revenge. I know what's happened to you, and honestly I would've done the same thing you did. Keep that hatred, distrust in that dark heart of yours. If you even give one hint of trust towards them this is what'll happen to you! And who knows? Maybe someday that hatred will save you one day. It should forever be your strength. Family or not, you should never trust anyone for the rest of your life if you want to live." I stood there frozen stiff as Ivan Dreyar stands and walks off._

_"Humans are very distrustful creatures. They should never let them worm into your heart, don't treat them like family or else."_

::End of FlashBack::

My view of humans scarred me even more since then. _'Familes are those who take care of each other... remember that Avery,_' Reisswinds' words echoe in my head. I sat up and stare down at my necklace. "Reisswind... where are you? I thought you said you'd never leave me... So why...?" I cried silently as I hug my knees close to my chest, I hear a loud bang accompanied with pained scream, "Ow! Happy watch where you're carrying me!"

"Sorry Natsu! You gained weight again so it's hard to carry you! If you stopped eating so much meat then it wouldn't be this hard to help you spy on your future girlfriend!" "S-Shut up Happy!" "Eh? Natsu you're blushing~" "I said shut up okay!"

I snuck up on them and lowered my head down to Natsu and Happy's level when I found the direction of where the voices were coming from. "You know if you're trying to spy on someone there's a thing called being quiet," I blurt out to them with a pokerface."AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

++Later On++

The two sat beside me nervously while I just sit next to them with a blank face, gazing up at the moon without say a word. "You're not mad at us... are you?" Natsu asks me. I sigh and pat his shoulders, "I long gave up trying to kick you guys out... After seeing me right after I got out of the shower, I knew you guys won't leave no matter what I say to you humans." Natsu automatically turns pink, exactly like his hair color, at the sudden reminder of that embarassing day. "That was an accident! I swear!" he squeels and looks away in shame. Happy covers his mouth to hide his smile and stiffle his laughs, "Natsu I never knew you were that kind of person..." "Happy," I interrupted them both before Natsu could get the chance to hit the cat, "can you leave Natsu and I alone? I need to speak with him privately." He hesitated at first, not wanting to leave his best friend behind, but he complied and flies back down to the group.

"A-Av..." he stammers, clearly nervous about being alone with me. "Don't worry I won't attack you unless you give me a reason to," I reassure the boy. "Oh... so why do you-" I interrupt Natsu, "I can only tolerate you since you're the only dragon slayer in this entire damn town to talk to. If you're wondering why I didn't let you guys go home when I had the chance to get rid of you all, I needed to find out how come you all still want to get close to me. I give you so many signs that I want to be alone, and yet here you are ontop of my newly built shack." "You said you were lonely remember?" my head immediately snaps to his direction. "You... heard that!?" I ask him stunned that Natsu heard me say those words.

"I cllimbed up the roof when I saw that Happy hasn't come down yet. By the time I got up there we both heard you talk about having company," he explains to me. That explains a whole lot why they all suddenly came over and followed Natsu on a whim, if it was about something else I doubt any of them would want to pay a small visit. "You did all of this just so I could let you stay over?" I ask him curiously. "Well I didn't plan on Mira stealing your egg... but yeah! We were hoping to visit you constantly! We just didn't have a reason why without you getting mad at us," Natsu scratches the back of his head sheepishly at the story. "You humans are so weird..." I mutter and look away shyly. "Why do you hate humans so much?" Ah that oh so familiar question.

"You always ask me why I hate humans... and I can understand why you all are curious since I resemble so much like a human. But I'm not... I'm nothing but a monster," I hug my knees even tighter. Then I felt an arm around my shoulders. "You walk, talk, and act like a human. I don't see how come you would think something like that anyways. Look," he lifts my hand up and uses it to cover the moon then he places his ontop of mine, "we're similar in many ways. We have the same hands and have the same warmth. No matter what you say you were born human, nobody can take that away from you." I couldn't help but blush at the touch, it felt so nice... so warm. "You sound a lot more smarter then you look," I joke for the first time.

He picks up on this and yells clearly insulted at this, "I can be smart when I want to! " "So does that mean you're dumb all the time?" I contradict his words. He was about saying something back at me but just decides to keep it to himself to save him from anymore embarrassment. I just laugh at this. "Hey! You laughed!" I covered my mouth after I too realized I let out some of my emotions. "First you finally start to call us by our first names, then you let us stay over, and now you finally laughed! If I don't know any better, I think you're finally starting to like humans now!" Natsu smiles goofily at me. I felt a sudden shock throughout my entire body, and I automatically stood up in tears. "No... no... no! I can't! Not now! No!" I start to cry in realization. I now understand why I let them stay over, I was slowly starting to trust them and I broke my own vow of never getting close to another human.

This is what I've feared the most, staying this close to humans would make me warm up to them, and in the end I did. I felt arms wrap around my body. "Don't cry so much...!" "I'm scared... I don't want to trust anyone...! Not again..." I hug Natsu, not realizing what's happening I just let my body move on it's own. "Uh... Th-There there... it's ok," even though he was trying to calm me down, I can clearly tell he was completely lost on what to do now that I'm suddenly crying in front of him. I grip onto him tightly and warn him, "Don't say a word... If you do I'll kill you on the spot..." After a few moments of silence, I push him away the next moment so he won't have to see me wipe the tears from my eyes, not like I really cared at all to begin with if he see's it in the first place. I just don't want to see me in such a weak state. "Since we're both dragon slayers I'll tell you why I hate humans so much," I tell him much to his glee.

I want to get this done and over with, after this I'm completely cutting off myself off from society. "My mother was killed a year ago," I made a fist to control my anger, "by the very same species I once trusted. I wanted to give her the proper dragon burial but by the time I got back her body was gone, probably taken away by the villagers as a trophy." Stunned, he now clearly understood now why I hated humans so much.

"You always talk about how you'll find Igneel someday... That's why out of all the humans I've met I hate you the most... You still have something to live for. Me? My mother died because of my own stupidity... That's why I hate humans with all my heart."

"Do you think we're those kind of people?" Natsu asks me all of a sudden, catching me completely off guard. He slowly walks towards me, making me back up bit by bit at every step he was taking. "Like I said your human as well. No matter how much you say you hate humans," I was about to step off the roof until he caught my hand, "you can never get rid of your true feeling on wanting to have friends. That's the point of joining a guild!" I felt tears run down my face again, except they came down harder than I expected. "Stop crying already! Ah what do I do!?" Natsu begins to panic even more when I suddenly collapse to the ground on my knees. Seeing his reaction I wanted to laugh, from acting all cool infront of me now he's acting like the lost fool he is. "Avery You okay?" he asks me peering into my face.I lightly slap his cheek in response with a small smile forming on my lips, "Baka~ Didn't you say you're going to call me Av from now on?" His smile grows wide and his eyes began to sparkle in excitement.

At first I thought he was going to jump around like he usually does when the idiot is happy, but what I didn't expect was for Natsu to sit beside me again and gaze up at the moon. "Finally! I guess that means you do like humans!" his smile was meant to annoy the heck out of me like it's always has on his face. But this time? I couldn't help but smile as well. "Can I see that for a sec?" Natsu asks me, gesturing his hand at my necklace. I hesitated at first, seeing as how this was the only remaining thing I have left of Reisswind, I move my hair to the side and remove it by myself. I gave it to the boy carefully. Natsu cups his hand together and gazes down at it in shock, "Wow! It's so soft! And the scent smells really sweet!"

He takes a whiff of me the next second, which of course earned him a giant slap to the face. I cover the spot where he smelt me, demanding with a large blush on my face, "What do you think you're doing Natsu!?" "Ite... Well sorry your scent is so addicting..." I heard him say that loud and clear, but I pretended not to hear it and look back up at the moon. "Today's my brithday," I blurt out. Natsu doubles over then sits back in place. "Why didn't you say anything!? Let's get down and tell the others!" and without warning Natsu shoots up on his feet, grabs my hand, and starts to drag me to the edge of the roof. "Wait Nats-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream the moment I felt my body plummet downwards, and this time my eyes were wide open. He lands on his two feet, but for me, I ended up landing on my butt and my body completely covered in white from the intense shock that I just went through. "Hey guys guess what!? It's Av's birthday!" he announce to everyone, oblivous to the fact I was once again frozen stiff thanks to him, again.

"Uh... Natsu?" Lisanna points to my direction. When everyone turns around they were shocked to see me in this petrified state again, except this time it was ten times worse than last time. "Natsu what did you do this time!?" Cana demands. "Avery! Hold on!" Erza grabs my shoulders and starts to shake my body around crazilly. "That's not helping!" everyone screams in terror at the sight.

++Later On++

"So your afraid," I sat in place nervously with a ball of sweat rolling down my cheek, "of heights?" I scratch the back of my head and look away saiying, "It's not that I'm afraid... it's just that the world starts to spin once I look down..." "So then how to get out of bed then?" Jet asks me when he remembers where I sleep. I answer him in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "I close my eyes of course. No iditio can just jump off from that kind of drop without getting scared." All eyes fell on Natsu. By his clueless reaction to all of our sudden stares, we can all clearly think the exact same thing. 'He's the idiot.' I felt someone grab the back on my shirt, lifting me off the ground before everyone's eyes. "So what if I do this?" it was Laxus and he was just as curious as everyone else about my weird fear of heights. I look down and once again the world starts to spin. "Put me down!" I scream my head off.

-Normal-

'You're barely 3 feet off the ground!' everyone screams in their heads when they see the girl trying to grab onto Laxus' arm in fear. She was finally put back down on the goround ,but not before getting her revenge on the older by by blasting a sudden gust of wind at his head, and like what happened to Mirajane, he too ended up with a new hair doe. No one dared to laugh this time. Avery was reluctantly placed back down on the ground, Laxus was pretty pissed now that he has take his headphones off and fix his hair back to normal. "I already turned 10 years old hours ago! There's no point on celebrating anyway," she told them with her arms crossed. "It's still an hour before midnight! Let us do this one small thing then!" Gray exclaims. Avery tilts her head in confusion when they started singing the Happy Birthday song. She sits there shocked as they all continued singing to her, and surprisingly she didn't stop them.

"-happy birthday Avery~! " When the song was finished, they were all taken a back to see her sitting in place crying. She tried to fight off the tears but everyone left her alone so Avery could calm down. "Y-You didn't ha-have to do that..." Avery tells the group in between hiccups, wiping left over tears from her face. "S-So cute..." Mirajane mutters with a blush on her face, peering into my face as I was rubbing my eyes. I fell on my back and crawl away in fear, this was a whole new side of the demon I never expected to see and I find it a lot more terrifying compared to her usual self. I think I prefer that dark evil side than this one. Elfman sighs and reassures me, "Don't worry... She also reacts like that with Natsu..." Lisanna shrugs her shoulders, "I think she has this weird fetish with people when they cry."

I sweat drop at this weird information, "I see..." After all the chaos finally settled down we all gathered arpind the came fire, Levi reading one of my untouch books and recites the story out loud for all to hear.

_"Born under the same star, two babies __were __born with the same destiny in __their hearts. But when that __were old enough to __speak, they were taken __away from their parents and both __ended up trapped In a tall white __tower which stood in the middle of a vast ocean. It was there that they met. They grew up together and over time they both fell in love with one another. But as cruel can fate be, the very same people that took them away from their life seperate the two. They chose to keep the girl in the tower and let the boy leave. Seperated from the only person she cares __about in the world, the girl stands on a __ledge of the __tower and stares off into the ocean. __In one __step, __she plummets down to the waters below her before anyone __had __the chance to stop her. The boy, who __never actually __left the tower, was able to sence this and ran to save her." _

Me: I just realized the story is in the shape of a bomb... O_O Av: I was thinking of something else... Me: Like that? Av: An upside down keyhole? Me: *Flips the page* Hey you're right!

"That's it? Boring! I would've just charged in and rescue the girl!" Natsu exclaims in disappointment after hearing the ending of the short story. Gray and I sweat drop as he says, "I think the only person who would do that is you, you idiot." "I've never heard of that story before, what's it called?" Happy asks curiously. "It's called-" I immediately told them the title, "It's called A Tale of a Dragon. Reisswind made that for me what I still with her before she... disappeared and left me alone to fend for myself. What you're reading is just verse one of the story, the rest was lost during my travels." That night they all passed out on the grass, I extinguished the fire since no one really needed it seeing how they're all curled up together, excluding Natsu and Gray of course. I sat the farthest away from the group, pondering on about the events that have happened these past few weeks since thy first came over to visit me. 'Maybe I should leave... They're all starting to warm up to me and I do not want that to happen... I hate to admit it, but I think Polyscua's right about me. I'm really starting to like humans again...' I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the sound of footsteps behind my back.

"You're not going to sleep yet?" Natsu asks me accompanied by small yawn escaping his lips. I answer him tiredly, "Not yet... I need to think about a few things before the sun comes up." He plops himself down beside me again, staring at me like as if he was trying to read my mind and figure out what I was going to do next. "You're planning to leave the guild... aren't you?" and x marks the spot. I bit my lip in response, earning a long sigh from Natsu. "Remember when you said you didn't find your dragon's body? I think," my head perks up when I heard this, "she's actually alive and in hiding like how Igneel is. I'm still searching for him and you should too if you want to see her again!" "But how would you know?" I ask him. "Igneel disappeared on July 7," he informs. I was shocked to hear this information, that was the day before Reisswind and I were attacked and also the day when I came back for her body.

I place a hand over my forehead uttering in disbelief, "No way... So you're say... She's still alive? And not... dead?" He stands up and out stretches a hand to me. "How about we look for them together!?" Natsu flashes his signature goofy smile at me, but it felt so much warmer when I heard how sincere his words were. Cautiously, I took his hand in mine and nod in agreement, a small smile forming on my lips.

-Normal- (How many times have I done this already? XD)

The next day, all of the kids woke up expecting to be at Av's place but they were shocked to see that they were inside the guild. "Does anyone remember coming here?" Mirajane asks in confusion as she looks around the guild in confusion. No one remembered even once leaving in the first place, and the most confusion fact is how they didn't feel getting carried all the way back here. "I don't know," a large bump forms on Jet and Droy's head on opposite sides parallel to one another, "but I sure am glad we didn't wake up." "Ok, who thought it was cool to glued my clothes to my body!" Gray demands as he tries to pry his shirt off. "Gyahahahaha! It wasn't me but I sure wish it was!" Natsu laughs at the sight, tears falling down his face from too much pain in his stomach. Gray immediately jumps in and attacks the boy, a fight of fire and ice flaring around the building commenced as the others ignore them.

While the group was trying to figure out what had happened, a certain orange haired girl open the door and casually walks across the crowd as bulging eyes follow her direction, some even fell over from the sudden distraction. She walks up behind Natsu and slaps his back, greeting him with a huge smile on her face, "Sup Natsu!" Everyone jaw drops at the sudden appearance of the girl. "AVERY!?" Unlike yesterday, the once antisocial girl who once had long hair that reached down to her knees and wore a ragged dress, now had her chopped her hair off to a boyish cut and wore a orange sweater accomapanied with long blue jeans and flat sandals.

She pouts at their reaction, "What's with that face? You act like you didn't recognize me at all!" "That's because you have a totally different look now!" Cana squeals. "I just felt the need to... change ya know? I mean you can't expect me to stay in the same clothes I've worn for one year straight," they all fell to the side when she said that. Erza pats Avery's shoulder, "I'm so glad then that you changed..." Cana follows in suite, "If you hadn't who knows how you'll look like in the future..." "What's with that look of relief!?" Avery screams, pissed at how they liked her new change. She looks at Natsu at first, then a blush spread across their faces at the same time. "Oh~! What's this~? A change for the person you care about~?" Mirajane teezes in an evil manner, first to notice our reactions with one another. We both reject at the same time, "It's not like that!" They all heard a small crack behind Avery's back. All of them tried to peek over but Avery stopped them, "Hold on! She's still nervous around strangers! She won't come out of her egg if you guys get too close!"

"SHE!?" The news echoed throughout the entire guild. Avery places the egg at the center of the guild, all of the members waiting for the egg to open up and greet what seems to be the newest member of the guild. It lifts up a bit, blue eyes peeking out. Once the creature inside the egg spots how many people surrounded it, it immediately shuts the egg close and cowers in fear. Avery slowly makes her way to the shivering egg, slowly opening it up and reassures, "It's fine! These people are nice! You can come out now." The egg shell completely splits open, revealing a cat just like Happy except this one was girl, covered in orange fur and had black stripes on some parts of her body. Avery lifts the cat up in the air and announces, "Minna! Meet our latest addition to the guild and my new partner in crime... Azul!"

I place Azul on the ground to meet Happy, who was very eager tp meet another cat that wassimilar to him, and the moment they laid eyes on one anothe I could see Azul's eyes sparkle for some odd reason. "Hi! My name's Happy!" the blue cat greets with his paw extended to her. She shakes it but doesn't say a word. I laugh at this, "Ahahaha! Don't tell me your shy now! You were all hyper when you wanted to help me carry their boddies all the way here!" "You were the one who brought us here!?" Erza asks in shock after overhearing what I said. I simply nod and replied with a little image bubble appearing in my head how it happened, "I had to carry you guys one by one before the sun came up. Jet and Droy were the hardest to carry since they ouldn't let go of each other in their sleep." Jet and Droy look at each other in disgust and ran off to god knows where.

"And I had to glue Gray's clothes on when he kept on stripping in his sleep," and next was Gray, but this was out of shame now that everyone was here to hear that part. Who knew that boy could strip even in his sleep, it felt normal now when he's walking around to do it, but in his sleep? Natsu would've loved to see that if only he stayed up a little tried to let go, but Azul... "Eh? You can let go now," Happy tells Azul. She had this weird mesmerized look in her eyes and the next this we all know Happy was flying away with Azul flying after him. "Natsu! Av! Save me!" his pleas weren't heard by his friend, but I just pretended not to hear them so that they could play around a little more. "Neh Natsu..." I whisper to the boy as the building started to get all rowdy again. "Hm...?" I (me: Here it comes people! XD) lean in and kiss him (Av: Yamete!) on the cheek..

Me: :3  
Av: -_-*...  
Me: What? You thought you were going to kiss him?  
Av: I'm going to kill you!  
Me: Say the person that's as red as a tomatoe! ! O_O

Natsu turns pink and I just laugh at his reaction. "Reisswind told me always to thank someone by kissing they're cheeks! Oh that reminds me! Hey Gray!" I call the ice boy (Me: Pffft! Edolas arc...!) over. Gray looks over in my direction in confusion. "Come here! I have somethinf to give you!" The moment he does, I lean over much to their shock and also kiss Gray on the cheek. I pull away only to laugh even more at the sight of how red both boys were. "That's for trying to introduce me to something new! I didn't like it... but thanks for trying!" I flash them the biggest smile I could make. Gray and Natsu even more, which I didn't think it was possible seeing how their faces were already the color of blood all over their faces. "Now! I'm going to thank the others!" I tell them both as I ran off to the rest of the gang. By the time they registered what I said, I was already at the point of kissing Laxus on the cheek. "Don't do it!"

++Years later++

I open my eyes to find myself leaning against a tree, resting under it's shade as a breezy wind passes us. I hear a light snore on top of my head. "Azul~ Time to wake up! We need to finish up if we want to get home in time!" I say as I place a hand on her head to shake the cat lightly from her sleep; She yawns and rubs her eyes, "Can't we sleep? It's going to take forever will all this air traffic..." By air traffic she means all the birds that were migrating. I giggle at this, "You don't want to see Happy again? In one blast she was already up in the air filled with a sudden boost of energy. "C'mon Av! Let's go!" I sigh at her enthusiasm but complied. As I stood up, I place a hand on the bark of the tree and stare off into the distance, the same direction where home is. We were located on a cliff with the view of a beautiful mountain range ahead that was covered by a huge forest and some monsters lurking on about. The harmless ones atleast. "Hurry up! We don't want to miss something important now do we!?" Azul cries out, already flying up towards the sky at full speed. I smile and call back, "I'm coming!"

'Fairytail... I'm coming home!'

_**~Fin~**_

_**And that ends the trilogy! I had to end it quickly cause I have finals in two weeks and I really need to do well this time. If not... I might have to transfer to a different college! Ok this is the final to to go to the poll and take your pick before I ignore it and try to think of a way to squeeze Av over here into the story!**_

_**Me: So! How does it feel to be older now Reinhert?  
Av: Aweomse! Demo Scarlet... *fist blazes up with wind* Did you just make me kiss everyone...?  
Me: *shrugs* If you want to think it that way sure!~!  
Av: I'll kill you! Furyu no... Hoko!  
Me: AAAAAAHHHHH! I do not own Fairytail! All rights belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei! Avery, Azul and many other future OC's to come belong to me! Gah! Reinhart stop it!**_


End file.
